


Innocenti

by DaisyBuch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Girl Power, Mistery, Robbery, Thief
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyBuch/pseuds/DaisyBuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yvonne, Jolene and Olivia didn't know each other, they had a different story, a different past. But that night they had met and they had been involved with a safe . Their life will be ruined by a big hit, that will lead them to an adventure beyond their expectations.<br/>[Italian Work]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocenti

**Author's Note:**

> Il testo è in Italiano, ho deciso di mettere il summary in inglese così che anche altre persone di paesi diversi possano interessarsi alla storia.

Yvonne studiava Storia e Critica dell’Arte, Olivia Economia e Jolene Legge, si erano iscritte meno di due anni fa, e si erano trovate dopo pochi mesi. Erano tutte alla stessa festa di inizio anno e c’erano per lo più ragazzi della loro università, ma anche quelli di altre zone, e come in tutte le feste, ci fu un dopo-festa abbastanza ristretto, e con quella gente ristretto significava non più di una cinquantina di persone in un loft al centro, Yvonne era amica della migliore amica della proprietaria mentre Jolene e Olivia si erano inbucate. Poco a poco la gente se ne andò e rimasero in pochissimi, gli intimi e quelli troppo ubriachi per tornare a casa.  
-Ehi, tutto ok?- chiese Jolene ad Olivia, che aveva una bottiglia di vino per terra accanto ai suoi tacchi troppo alti.  
Si misero a parlare come due perfette ubriache, si aggiunse Yvonne poco dopo che la sua amica si fosse appartata in una stanza con un tizio.  
-La festa è finita, dovete andare.-intimò alle poche persone rimaste, - Voi chi siete?-  
Le due si girarono, avevano parlato a lungo e nel frattempo l’effetto dell’alcool era nel pieno della sua azione, non sapevano cosa risponderle così la invitarono a sedersi con loro e a condividere l’ultimo bicchiere.  
Anche Yvonne, che tutte conoscevano di vista, poiché era una delle ragazze più popolari dell’università, si tolse i tacchi e si massaggiò i piedi. –Odio i tacchi.- ammise bevendo un altro sorso. –E odio la mia vita.-  
Cominciarono così i discorsi filosofici, si chiesero cosa volessero fare da grandi, ancora ebbre si schiusero un po’, sicure che il giorno dopo non si sarebbero più parlate e che le altre non avrebbero mai ricordato le cose dette. I ricordi erano abbastanza confusi dall’alcool, che verso le tre era terminato, Olivia si lanciò alla ricerca di un’altra bottiglia e notò che qualcuno stava facendo sesso in una camera e altre persone erano addormentata per terra e sui divani. Non si preoccupò troppo di svegliare qualcuno, si diresse in cucina e cercò nel frigo e nei vari sportelli, aprì una porta che portava alla dispensa ed alla fine trovò un ultimo pacco da sei bottiglie di birra e tornò dalle altre. Girandosi vide un quadro staccato dalla parete e un cassetto infossato nella parete che aveva tutto l’aspetto di una cassaforte, abbastanza confusa vide la manipola e i numeri, era ovviamente chiusa, ma se anche fosse cosa le importava? Non voleva certo aprirla, non avrebbe di certo rubato nulla. Le venne in mente il padre che le aveva riso in faccia quando lei gli disse che avrebbe trovato un lavoro per pagarsi gli studi e che avrebbe fatto carriera, un giorno. Lui le aveva risposto che le donne non fanno carriera, che dovrebbero solo occuparsi di "pulire per terra". All’improvviso rimase con le bottiglie tra le braccia, ad osservare quel semplice cassetto che doveva contenere almeno un suo desiderio.  
–Che stai facendo?- il panico invase il corpo di Olivia, che si girò di scattò facendo quasi cadere le birre. Aveva pensato che fosse la proprietaria del loft, essendo una voce poco conosciuta, ma davanti a lei c’era Yvonne.  
–H-Ho trovato le birre.- disse con la voce che ancora le tremava per lo spavento.  
-E’ una cassaforte?- chiese Yvonne scansandola e dirigendosi verso di essa. La osservò per un po’ e poi provò a digitare: 1234. Ma non si aprì.  
–Peccato.- disse Yvonne. Non era sicura che avrebbe preso qualcosa, voleva solo provare il codice, si disse. E poi chi era tanto stupido da mattere una cassaforte dietro un quadro nella dispensa? E un quadro orrendo, poi. Pensò ancora al codice per un momento,poi si chiese perché lo stesse facendo, voleva rubare i soldi? Non ne era sicura ma i suoi pensieri si diressero alla borsa e alle scarpe di Gucci che aveva visto l’altra settimana.  
-Ma tu non conosci la proprietaria?- chiese Olivia.  
-In realtà il loft è del padre,- si girò verso di lei, -perché?- il suo sguardo mise in soggezione Olivia, e lei lo sapeva bene, era alta almeno sette centimetri più di lei e le piaceva far sentire a disagio la gente che metteva in disagio lei. Ma Olivia resse lo sguardo  
–Apri tutte le cassaforti delle tue amiche?-  
-I padri delle mie amiche,- la corresse Yvonne, - e ad ogni modo non è nemmeno una mia amica, direi più conoscente.- sospirò vedendo lo sguardo accusatorio di Olivia. –Che c’è? Ci hai pensato anche tu, solo che io ho avuto le palle di provarci.- Fece per aiutare Olivia a reggere le birre quando comparve sulla soglia della dispensa Jolene.  
–Ma che state facendo tutto questo tempo qua?- chiese Jolene. Osservò Yvonne che aveva appena staccato dalla confezione tre birre.  
-Rifornimento.- rispose Yvonne. -Quella è una cassaforte?- chiese Jolene mentre si avvicinava, -Chi è stato il furbo che ha avuto l'idea di metterla dietro un quadro? Per di più nella dispensa.-  
-E' la stessa cosa che ho pensato io.- esclamò Yvonne. Jolene osservò più attentamente i numeri, chiedendosi quale fosse la combinazione.  
-Quale hai detto che è il nome della proprietaria?- chiese. -Non l'ho mai detto.- rispose Yvonne, che si guadagnò un'occhiata sarcastica da parte di Jolene e Olivia.  
-Kate.- sospirò. -Ma a che ti serve?-  
In realtà molti codici delle cassaforti erano semplicissimi, per di più date importanti come una nascita, un anniversario, un giorno particolare, ma erano anche nomi di quattro lettere trascritti come i numeri della tastiera. Jolene lo pensò ma non lo disse. Ma se fosse stato quello il codice giusto? Chissà cosa c'era dentro. Ovviamente rubare era sbagliato, lei studiava Legge e andava contro ogni suo principio e regola, era per questo che voleva diventare un avvocato, oltre che per pagare le cure per suo fratello minore, di cui i suoi genitori non potevano occuparsi economicamente. "Se ci fosse dentro qualcosa di illegale?" questo fu la giustificazione che trovò Jolene alla sua azione, e non ci ripensò più, agì solo d'impulso dicendo la frase seguente:  
-E se fosse quello il codice?- Si era già pentita.  
-Kate?- dapprima Olivia non capì ma poi un guizzo d'intesa attraverso i suoi occhi. Yvonne ci mise un pò di più, poi quando capì si guardarono tutte, incapaci di agire.


End file.
